harrypotterfandomcom_da-20200214-history
1996
I 1996 var der en del begivenheder der fandt sted og på denne side, vil der være et overblik over dem. Ikke alle datoer er bekræftede, men det er hvad man går ud fra er datoen, på langt de fleste begivenheder. Vær dog opmærksom på det ikke stemmer overens, hvis man kigger på en kalender fra 1996. Begivenhederne i 1996 Ukendte datoer/måneder: *Rosenfeld sagen falder til jorden. Dette var en sag omhandlende noget med Veritaserum. Januar *Primo Januar: **En søndag vender Fred, George, Ginny Ron, Hermione og Harry tilbage til Hogwarts med Natbussen. De bliver eskorteret af Remus og Nymphadora. **En mandag efter Harry er kommet tilbage til skolen, begynder Harry Potter at få Okklumensiundervisning hos Professor Snape. **Broderick Bode bliver kvalt til døde af en Djævelslyngel, mens han er på Sankt Mungos Hospital. **Ti dødsgardister, inkluderende Bellatrix Lestrange, flygter fra Azkaban i et masseudbrud. Februar *14. februar **Harry Potter og Cho Chang får deres første kys i Hogsmeade. **Gryffindors Quiddithhold har en fuld træningsdag. På holdet var blandt andre Angelina Johnson, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Jack Sloper og Andrew Kirke. **Rita Rivejern interviewer Harry Potter, noget Hermione Granger og Luna Lovegood har fået op og stå. *Den efterfølgende mandag **Harry fortæller Dean Thomas om det interview han gav Rita Rivejern. **Gryffindors Quidditchhold træner denne aften *21. februar spiller Gryffindor og Hufflepuff mod hinanden. Gryffindor taber efter 22 minutters spil. 240-230 er den endelige score, trods det var Harry Potter der fangede lynet til Gryffindors favør. *22. februar udgiver Ordkløveren interviewet om Harry Potter i deres martsudgave. *23. februar: **Harry Potter modtager uglepost fra læsere af interviewet i Ordkløveren. **Harry får en uges eftersidning af Dolora Nidkjær, efter hun ser hans interview. **Pomona Spire, Filius Flitwick og Sybill Trelawney hædrer Harry inddirekte, efter også de har set hans interview. *24. februar **Cho Chang og Seamus Finnigan udviser deres støtte til Harry efter interviewet. **Harry Potter får et syn af Voldemort der er i gang med at afhøre Augustus Rookwood. *25. februar deler Harry sit syn med Hermione, men stopper med at sige mere efter hun minder ham om, at han burde øve sig på Okklumensi i stedet for at lade synene vise sig. *Resten af ugen modtager Harry Potter to gange Elendigt i eliksir. Marts *Primo marts: **Harry Potter ser nogle af Severus Snapes minder, efter han bruger protego under en Okklumensiundervisning. **Dolora Nidkjær fyrer Sybill Trelawney der hidtil har tjent som professor i Spådom. Selvom Albus Dumbledore intet kan gøre ved hendes fyring, vælger han at lade Trelawney blive boende på slottet. Firenze, en kentaur fra skoven, hyres som erstatning efter at være blevet smidt ud af sin flok. Få dage efter har han første undervisningsgang. April *Medio april byder på opdagelsen af Dumbledores Armé efter Marietta Edgecombe har afsløret organisationen. Albus tager dog faldet og forlader skolen. *Dagen efter: **Cornelius Fudge indsætter Dolora Nidkjær som ny rektor på Hogwarts. **Fred og George Weasley affyrer deres vildtflyvende raketter på anden sal. *To dage efter Dumbledore forlader skolen har Harry sin sidste Okklumensiundervisning hos Snape, eftersom Snape er rasende over hvad der skete gangen før. Maj *Mandag i starten af maj: **Harry Potter mødes med Minerva McGonagall for at blive vejledt i den fremtidige karriere. **Fred og George Weasley forlader Hogwarts efter Dolora Nidkjær truede dem med hvad der skulle ske efter de havde udløst en flytbar sump. De valgte de var færdige med at studere og annoncerede samtidig åbningen af deres kommende butik; Weasleys Tricks og Fiduser. *Medio maj, kun en uge efter tvillingerne forlod skolen lykkes det for Peeves at løsne en lysekrone, uligvis med hjælp fra en uventet kant; Professor McGonagall. *Sidste weekend i maj, lørdag: **Gryffindor spiller mod Ravenclaw i skoleårets sidste kamp. **Hagrid introducerer Harry og Hermione til hans halvbror Graup. *Sidste weekend i maj, søndag: Harry, Ron og Herione studerer under det store bøgetræ ved søbredden. Juni *7. juni forsøger Harry Potter at hjælpe Hermione ed at studerer efter frokost for deres U.G.L.-eksamen. Deres censorer, heriblandt Griselda Marchbanks, ankom under måltidet. *8. juni starter eksamen på U.G.L. og F.U.T. niveau i teori om besværgelser klokken 9:30 og den praktiske eksamen samme eftermiddag i Storsalen. *9. juni stod den på Forvandling for femte årgang en skriftlig eksamen om morgenen og den mundtlige om aftenen. *10. juni stod den på Botanik for femte årgang. *11. juni var det Forsvar Mod Mørkets Kræfter *12. juni: **Harry og Ron tog en pause fra eksamenslæsningen for at spille troldmandsskak. **Hermione var til eksamen i Oldtidens Runer. **Lee Jordan puttede endnu en Niffler ind på Nidkjærs kontor. *13. juni studerede Harry, Ron og Hermione til deres eksamen i eliksir. *14. juni fortsatte de tre med deres studier for eliksir. *15. juni var det tid til U.G.L. i eliksir. En skriftlig opgave om morgenen og en praktisk om eftermiddagen. *16. juni stod den på Magiske Dyrs Pasning og Pleje, med praktisk eksamen om eftermiddagen. *17. juni **U.G.L. eksamen i astronomi, teoretisk eksamen om morgenen. **Harry og Ron tog deres Spådomseksamen denne aften. **Hermione tog sin eksamen i Talmagi denne aften **Klokken 23:00 stod den praktiske eksamen i Astronomi. *18. juni **Kort efter midnat forsøgte Dolora og nogle aurore at arrestere Rubeus Hagrid midt under U.G.L eksamen i Astronomi. McGonagall forsøgte at redde Hagrid, hvilket fik hende skadet, men Hagrid slap væk og måtte gee sig. **Femte årgang var til eksamen i Magiens Historie klokken 14:00 i Storsalen. **Nidkjær blev angrebet af en Kentaurflok, efter hun kaldte dem for beskidte halvblods. **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley og Luna Lovegood forputte Voldemorts plan i at stjæle profetien og kampen i Mysteriedepartementet begynder. **Fønixordnen assisterer vennerne og får fanget nogle af dødsgardisterne, profetien destrueres og Bellatrix Lestrange gør en ende på Sirius Black. **Voldemort duellerer med Dumbledore og besætter Harry. Han flygter, da flere ansatte i ministeriet dukker op. **Cornelius Fudge tvinges til at indse Voldemort er tilbage. Nidkjær fjernes fra posten på Hogwarts og han selv stopper som Minister for Magi. *19. juni **Harry Potter vender tilbage til Dumbledores kontor ca. en halv time efter, med en transitnøgle skabt af Dumbledore. 30 minutter senere dukker Dumbledore op og forklarer Trelawneys første profeti og Harrys bånd til Voldemort. **Cornelius Fudge bekender Voldemort er tilbage og den anden magiske krig er ''officielt ''begyndt. *21. juni **Harry, Ginny, Neville og Luna sidder ved Ron og Hermione på Hospitalsfløjen og læser Ministeriets officielle udmelding i søndagsudgaven af Profettidende. **Professor McGonagall vender tilbage fra Skt. Mungos Hospital. *22. juni udskrives Ron og Hermione fra Hospitalsfløjen *24. juni udskrives Dolora Nidkjær fra Hospitalsfløjen ved middagstid. Hun jagtes ud af slottet af Peeves, der slår hende med professor McGonagalls stok og en sok fyldt med kridt. *25. juni **Luna leder efter hendes ejendele, mens Hogwarts afholder afslutningsceremoni i Storsalen. **Harry snakker med Næsten Hovedløse Nick om muligheden for Sirius Black er blevet et spøgelse. *26. juni **Eleverne vender hjem efter deres afsluttede skoleår, ved hjælp af Hogwartsekspressen. **Draco, Crabbe og Goyle forsøger at få Harry i et baghold, men stoppes af Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein og Terry Boot der alle er medlemmer af Dumbledores Armé. Juli * Ukendte datoer i juli: ** Draco Malfoy begynder at løbe ærinder som Dødsgardist. ** Ollivanders og Florean Fortescue, ejeren af Floridors Iscafe, forsvinder på mystisk vis. ** Millennium broen ødelægges af dødsgardister. * Anden uge af juli: ** Brockdale broen ødelægges af dødsgardister. ** West Country, England ligger under mærkbare ødelæggelser. Sandsynligvis er byen smadret af kæmper der arbejder for Dødsgardisterne. ** Amelia Bones og Emmeline Vance bliver dræbt. * Medio juli: ** Rufus Scrimgeour vælges som ny minister, efter Cornelius Fudge. ** Rufus skriver til Dumbledore, i håbet om han vil få Potter til at snakke i ministeriets favør. I slutningen af August skriver han igen, denne gang for at ville have Harry til at være deres plakatdreng. ** Cornelius Fudge og Rufus Scrimgeour besøger Mugglernes premierminister, for at gøre opmærksom på hvad det er der sker rundt mkring og at der skal større beskyttelse til. Her bedes der blandt andet om Kingsley Sjækelbolt træder ind i premierministeriets erhverv. ** Narcissa Malfoy får Severus Snape til at sværge den ubrydelige ed. Han sværger at hjælpe Draco med den opgave som Voldemort har tildelt ham, og ønsker at Snape skal gøre det, hvis Draco skulle fejle. Opgaven lyder: Dræb Albus Dumbledore. * 31. juli er Harrys fødselsdag og denne fejres i vindelhuset, hvor emnerne for dagen er Dementorangreb, opdagelsen af Igor Karkaroffs krop i en hytte nordpå og forsvindingen af Fortescue og Ollivander. Tillykke med de 16 år, Harry. August * 1. august ankommer brevene fra Hogwarts med eksamensbevis og pensumliste. Heri står også, at Harry overtager posten som anfører for Quidditchholdet. * Første lørdag: ** Molly og Arthur Weasley eskorterer Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley og Ginny Weasley til Diagonalstræde for at købe deres skoleredskaber. Her besøger de også Weasleys Tricks og Fiduser som ejes af Fred og George Weasley på dette tidspunkt. ** Harry, Ron og Hermione ser Draco Malfoy og hans mor, der er i Madam Malkins. De følger efter dem til Borgin & Burkes, men kan ikke tyde hvad samtalen går ud på. * 31. august slår Harry fast, at Draco må være blevet en del af Dødsgardisterne. September * 1. september tager alle elever tilbage til skolen med Hogwartsekspressen. Her finder det første møde af Vommeklubben også sted, under ledelse af Horatio Schnobbevom, ny eliksirprofessor på Hogwarts, mens Snape overtager Forsvar Mod Mørkets Kræfter. Under turen sniger Harry sig ind på Draco, men rammes af Paralysicus Totalus, den totale kropslås, Nymphadora Tonks kommer dog og redder ham og følger ham til slottet, hvor Snape overtager og følger ham til Velkomsceramonien. December * 20. december holder Horatio Schnobbevom en julefest for hans favoritelever med vedhæng. * Juleferien byder igen på Rufus Scrimgeour der vil have Harry til at arbejde for ministeriet, denne gang kommunikerer han direkte, men afslår med beskeden om hans loyalitet til Dumbledore. Information om personer Nye elever på Hogwarts * Alys - Hufflepuff Elever der afsluttede Hogwarts * Roger Davies * Angelina Johnson * Lee Jordan * Alicia Spinnet * Patricia Stimpson * Kenneth Towler Personer der afgik ved døden * Januar: Broderick Bode, men man snakker ikke om det * 18. juni: Sirius Black * Mellem 28. juni og 4. juli: Emmeline Vance og Amelia Bones * Juni eller juli: Igor Karkaroff * Sommeren: Florean Fortescue * September eller oktober: Mrs Abbott